


Your Orbit

by helloliriels



Series: TJLC Poems [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Love Poems, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloliriels/pseuds/helloliriels
Summary: a johnlock poem
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: TJLC Poems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994833
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Your Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the final words of another poem "History was something I could understand, but not gravity." - and immediately thought of Sherlock and John (his conductor of light).

# Your Orbit

### by helloliriels

I'm drawn  
to you  
revolving around  
your entrancing  
light.

this need  
to be near  
a mystery  
to me -

so long lived  
in darkness.

Can't keep  
spinning  
to avoid  
your pull.

Can't  
resist  
this  
crushing  
weight.

History  
was something  
I could understand -

but not  
gravity.


End file.
